Taking Over
by StallingJanice
Summary: When Edward hears the news of Bella throwing herself off the cliff; he decides to go straight to Aro the person who can bring her back to life. What he doesn't understand is the consequences....
1. PROLOUGE

**Hey Guys and Girlies  
Just the prolouge.  
Not sure how far how far i'm gonna go with this story yet.  
Hope you enjoy :)  
Review(L)**

* * *

"Edward, if you drink this there might be some serious consequences." Carlisle warned me. I already knew.

It had been two weeks since I had heard the news of Bella's death. The death I had made her commit.

That was why I was here. With Aro. Going to drink something that would turn back time twenty four hours, just enough time for me to go back to Forks and stop her jumping..

"Are you ready Edward?" Aro asked with a slight smirk on his face. I nodded and took the cup, drinking ever last drop in it.

My body started to shake ferociously, the cup sliding out of my hands and shattering on the cream tiled floors. My body dropped and my head fell backwards shattering two or three of the tiles beneath it. I tried to look round to see why Carlisle wasn't trying to help me but this burning sensation coursed through my veins keeping me in place.

Fear rushed through me as I realised I had felt the burning sensation long ago. I was no stronger now as I was back then. I screamed and thrashed and scratched trying to rip my clothes to release some of the heat that was coming from my body but eventually my arms felt like hey had been tied down, I couldn't lift them.

I eventually gave up and let the darkness take over me.


	2. The Nightclub Owners

**Hey guys, i started this chapter not knowing at all the ending of the chapter.  
So I hope its enjoyable to read.  
Criticism is always ok :)  
Enjoy and review please.  
love to all(L)**

* * *

I awoke to a few birds singing along to a simple tune outside my window. I rubbed my head and got up, slamming the bedroom window to mute them out. I looked at the clock, urgh it was only half six in the morning. I got back into bed and rubbed my head, what day was it today?

Everything seemed to be a blur from yesterday.

Unable to return to my beautiful unconscious state I got my things and went to the bathroom letting the warm waters of the shower relax my muscles.

"Hey Bella, want some toastie-doodless?" Faye called.

I giggled slightly. Me and Faye got on so well.

"Sure thing." I called back.

Me and Faye had only been living together for a couple of weeks but she already knew what foods I liked and didn't like. I went into the kitchen of our trailer park home and sat down at the table. Faye sat down next to me and as I was eating my breakfast I notice she kept glancing over at me as if she had something to tell me but was afraid to. Annoyed that she felt there was something she couldn't tell her best friend I snapped.

"Spit it out Faye!!" She bit her bottom lip and looked me straight in the eyes.

"The Cullen's are moving back to Forks." I screamed and started jumping up and down. The Cullen's were coming back? That meant I could see Alice again? I looked at Faye's confused face and sat back down.

"What's wrong with that? The Cullen's coming back is a good thing, you can get to meet Alice!" I exploded again in a fit of short, loud outburst screams.

"What about Edward?" She asked confused. I tilted my head a little. Edward? I didn't remember him. Actually, when I thought about it; I wasn't sure if I had ever met their brother Edward. He was always away at college.

"We can meet him too." I replied still slightly confused. Faye looked relieved. We both started jumping up and down and clapping. "When are they coming?" I asked, still jumping up and down.

"Well, today I think." She replied. I suddenly stopped, they were coming today? I needed to tidy my bedroom! I ran past Faye and sprinted up the hall to my bedroom. How did it ever get so messy? I looked towards the floor counted the amount of clothes. Twenty two items of clothing on my floor. I scooped them all up in one heap and placed them in my laundry basket. It overflowed and I had to rush it to the kitchen. I put all the items in the washing machine not bothering to sort out colours from whites. I rushed back into my room and made the bed. I heard a knock on the door.

"Hello, my name's Faye and you are..?" I heard from the other room. I quickly changed from my pyjamas into some grey tight, skinny jeans and a sexy red tank top, then I walked into the living room to say hello to the people I hadn't seen in ages, but to my surprise it was two young men I had never seen before.

"Hey Bella, these men work at the night club at the top of the road, they came to drop off these VIP tickets. Isn't that cute?" She squealed. I looked at the tickets and then returned my gaze to the two men standing on our doorstep. My gaze didn't stay on the left one for long, he had cropped hair and deep blue eyes. He was of medium build and he was stunning but my attention was immediately taken by the man standing on the right. He was of a slim build but muscular. He had beautiful bronze-coloured hair and I was drawn to his eyes straight away. They were a beautiful hazel, verging on a deep gold. All over he was completely gorgeous. I looked into his eyes, sure that I could see his soul and sure that it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever layed my eyes on.

After a couple of minutes I heard a slight mutter of coughing. Looking over to my right I saw Faye staring at me, her head motioning that we had been staring at each other for a while. I felt the blood rush to my face and I dropped my head slightly. Through the corner of my eye I could still see the gorgeous guy staring in my direction, waiting for me to return his glance.

"So, what are your name's?" Faye asked in her most seductive voice. A small chuckle escaped my lips and I felt a small thud hit the back of my head.

"My name's Dan and this is Ed." The guy on the left said. Faye reached out her hand but once he touched hers to shake she pulled back.

"YOUR FREEZING!" She shouted as she shook her hand back and fourth. I felt a sense of familiarity as she spoke those words. I snapped back to reality as I realised Dan and Ed had started to walk back in the direction of the club and were already roughly fifty metres. I started walking after them but they were walking too fast.

Once I realised they were too far to catch by walking, I stood and watched them walk further and further away. As I was about to turn back to the trailer I saw two figures dressed in over-sized black cloaks, covering their faces.

I strained my eyes, trying to see closer; knowing it was usual. I suddenly saw the two figures coming sprinting in my direction faster then I thought any people possible to run. As they got closer, I could make out the features and emotions on their faces.

"NO!!!!!!!!" Screamed the beautiful man named Ed as the figures got closer, "RUN!!!" He bellowed. Following my instincts I turned towards the trailer and ran but as I tried as hard as I could to run as fast as I could my legs felt heavy like lead. I moved my arms forwards and backwards and willed my legs to move forward, just an inch at a time; anything to get away from the people behind me but my legs did not listen.

"Please, move faster!" I screamed as my legs moved one infront of the other in slow motion.

I awoke to myself screaming and sobbing sitting up in my bed.

"Shh, it's OK. It was just a nightmare." Faye whispered as she stroked my hair. I looked around my pitch-black room as I tried to control the shakes coming from my stiff, un-relaxed body.


End file.
